still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Ackerman
Mark Ackerman is a main character and one of the main antagonists of Still Life, voiced by Arthur Holden. Biography Mark is Herbert's and his wife's son, Beatrice's husband and Richard's grandfather. He was born in America and abused by Herbert while his mother knew of this, but did not do anything to stop it. He eventually became a painter fully dedicated to his art, came to Prague and settled in spacious apartment-studio. He met and befriended Beatrice who was a nurse at Prague. She posed for him and he painted her. They eventually got married. However Beatrice died from unknown causes and Mark was left heartboken. Sometime after Beatrice's death, Mark joined the cult, became it's prominent member and assasin and his apartment became it's base. Sometime later cult targeted Otokar's girls and Mark met and convinced him that they should become models for his paintings and come to his apartment to pose and model for him so he could paint them in exchange for money. However this was a trap as Mark was luring them to paint and kill them. Otokar introduced his girls to him and Mark met Ida, Milena, Apolina, Frantiska, Vitti, Katarina, Nadia, Anezka, Sasha, Vladana and maybe two others. Otokar and Mark then told them what they should do and, on their request, girls began coming to Mark to pose and he even payed them for it. Ida and Milena were one of the first to come and posed for him. He painted them and allowed them to leave. Soon after that, however, he began to kill the girls he painted, usually by slashing their throats, and they began dying and disappearing one after another. He usually eviscerated them after death and left them at various places cut up and naked. It all started with Sasha when she came to pose, took off her clothes and posed for him while he painted her. After finishing, he attacked and killed her by slashing her throat. He then eviscerated and left her naked on the street. He killed many girls that came to him since and they were all found dead in the same or similar manner. He was called the Prague or Perlovka Ripper and girls was justifiably terrified of him. Nadia came to his apartment and posed for him like the others while he painted her. After finishing, he allowed her to leave, put on his cult attire and followed her to the bridge across Vltava where he attacked and killed her by slashing her throat. He then ripped off her clothes, eviscerated and left her naked and half-submerhed in Vltava. Then Katarina came to him, took her clothes off and posed for him while he painted her. After finishing, he put on his cult attire, attacked and dragged her in catacombs where he stabbed and killed her by slashing her throat. He then eviscerated and left her naked in the alley near the orphanage. Then Vitti came to Mark and posed for him like many others while he painted her. After finishing, he allowed her to leave, put on his cult attire and followed her to Vitkov park where he attacked, grabbed and dragged her along the ground while she was clawing at the dirt. He then killed her by slashing her throat, ripped off her clothes, eviscerated and left her naked on the ground near the fountain. Soon after Vitti was found dead in the park as well, Anezka came to him and posed for him while he painted her. After finishing the painting, he kidnapped, imprisoned, tortured and killed her in catacombs, hanged some of her organs on hooks from the ceiling and left her one of cult's rings. Then Vladana came to him, took her clothes off and posed for him with a black cloth while he painted her. After they finished, Skalnic came and accused Mark of all the murders. Mark told Vladana to dress up and leave. She complied, dressed up and left. Mark then kicked Skalnic out, put on his cult attire and followed her to Vitkov park where he caught up with her and attacked her. However Roman was neraby, heard her screams, came to her aid and drove him away, saving and taking her to a train wagon at the junkyard. She lived in the wagon since her attack and was constantly guarded by Petr and Roman so Mark couldn't get to her. Then Frantiska came to him to pose, took off her clothes and posed for him naked with a transparent cloth while he painted her. After finishing, he unexpectedly attacked her with a knife and killed her by slashing her throat. He then placed her on a sofa, eviscerated and painted her again. Then he put on his cult attire, dragged her in catacombs and put her in a bag. He dragged her through the catacombs to Charles bridge and left her under it, leaving her one of cult's rings. Gus was highly disturbed by the mutilations Mark inflicted on Frantiska when he saw her. Then Apolina came to him to pose, took her clothes off and posed for him with a red cloth while he painted her. When Gus came to his apartment to talk to him and interrupted them, Mark left her and met and talked with Gus. Then he returned to her and continued painting. After finishing, she started to dress up when he suddenly attacked and threw her on a sofa and then killed her on it by carving her eyes out with his knife. He then took her with the cloth, dragged her through catacombs to the mill and left her there half-naked, covering her with a red cloth, associating it with blood and leaving her one of the cult's rings. After killing off Apolina, Mark goes after Ida. He eventually gets to her, attacks and knocks her out, ties her up, takes her to his apartment and places her on a sofa. He then finds and attacks Gus in catacombs and knocks him out too before taking him to his apartment and tying him to a chair. He then wakes them both up so they could both feel the pain and stabs Ida to death right before Gustav's eyes who screams in pain and falls with the chair. Gus somehow manages to untie himself and crawls to Ida just as she releases her last breath. Mark then nearly kills Gustav too, however, he manages to break free and escape from his apartment, leaving Ida on the sofa. Mark then most likely eviscerates and takes her somewhere else and leaves her there like he did to all his other victims. He later painted Apolina's body with a mill in the background and called the painting "A cleansing of soul". He also painted Ida's and Gustav's last moments together and called the painting "Death do us part". Eventually Mark was restrained and imprisoned along with Harrold and Hyde became their doctor. However after sometime Mark caused an explosion, started a fire and escaped with Harrold, killing Hyde in process. Trivia * Mark's voice actor, Arthur Holden, also voices Crow Man and Miller. Gallery nLZQxVu8nzw.jpg|Mark with Gustav. ewOHqh_i1Js.jpg|Mark killing Ida. WCfPlfkPK_M.jpg|Mark imprisoned. Category:Characters Category:Cult members Category:Grandmasters Category:Killers Category:Asassins Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Voiced by Arthur Holden